The present invention relates to a serving tray for holding and serving a packaged dinner such as a frozen or T.V. type dinner.
Packaged dinners are conventionally packaged in an aluminum tray and are usually frozen. Dinner can be prepared simply by heating the packaged dinner in its original aluminum tray. The present invention provides a serving tray which has a cavity for receiving the heated packaged dinner such that it can now be conveniently handled and served.
The serving tray provides means for being easily gripped and also means for support on a surface upon which it is to be placed, i.e. a table, with the cavity spaced above that surface to preclude possible heat damage to that surface.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a serving tray for a packaged dinner in which the tray has means for supporting the package when heated and providing means for gripping the serving tray.
It is another object to provide a tray of the above described type having means for supporting the tray with the package receiving cavity located above the surface upon which it is placed.
It is another general object of the present invention to provide a new and novel serving tray for use with packaged dinners.